The Green furred monster
by Spottedpath13-Stripe
Summary: He was always like this. So strange, so violent, so mean, but it always drew him in… Warning:Bl/Yaoi Slash


Title: That green furred monster

Summary: He was always like this. So strange, so violent, so mean, but it always drew him in…

Pairing: Miles Prower (Anti Tails) with Scourge the Hedgehog (Anti-Sonic). Yaoi/Bl

He didn't know what it was about him. Maybe it was his very essence or karma that had built up over the years, that had come to affect him now. Maybe it was the way those eyes glinted, hungry and needy. God, he himself was needy as well. But to do this with another male didn't seem right. Not for a second.

Was it the pleasure, that brought him in? The way how that grin, had seduced him. The way he fit in those arms, so neatly. He cursed himself for even thinking that.

He remembered the way, his legs moved. God, he was so fast! He remembered the feel on those legs, tucked in between his own. Pinning him there, holding him. How he hated these memories burned into his skull.

He took a deep breath, needing to breath. He had to stop this. This monster couldn't do this to him. Sure he was all talk, was stronger, and had those eyes. Gods, those eyes had him. Whenever they pinned on him, he felt like they were slowly stripping him down. Heading towards his very core feeling how he felt.

His breath caught in his throat. _But I'm smart, right?_ If he was so smart, why had he gotten himself into this mess, so easily.

He groaned, rubbing his head, wrapping his tails protectively around his body. He liked the heat, he loved heat. He never liked the cold, like how coldly those stupid freedom fighters had treated him. How his own team members treated him, all except him. God they were supposed to hate each other, but he felt his heart beating faster just at the thought. Warming him to the very core.

He grounded his teeth together, closing his eyes. He wanted to hate him, dear Gods he did. But as the insults passed between them he felt the need to continue them. To feel that fire, rush from them. Coming in between them. He shivered involuntary and thought more about that green furred monster.

That hedgehog had a girlfriend. He knew that, very clearly he knew that. She had pronounced herself as queen, when Scourge had taken her as his girlfriend, partner. He swallowed, but never his wife. He prayed not. He couldn't live with that, he never would be able too.

That damned male, that had gotten him caught up with all this. He had noticed how, their Mobius Prime counterparts had begun fighting with one another. But it was more his counterpart hating Scourge's. The other just seemed…angry.

Hearing that, he wanted to cry. He knew what he was in. If that Tails fellow now hated his best friend, could Miles be in love with…?

No. The thought never left his head. "I'm not going to give in, I'm not in love with him…I-I can't be…"He whispered, running a hand through his fake gray hair. He bit his lip, and threw off the wig, revealing the three pointed bangs. He bit his lip hard, blood racing down his chin as sobs racked his small frame.

God, he loathed it all. He wanted to just let go. Let anything happen to him, to stop this from happening. He took a soft breath in, trying to calm himself. He needed to calm down, not show any weakness. Crying was a weakness, or at least he thought it was…

Did Scourge see it as a weakness,? As a show of a emotion, any emotion, was a weakness. Except for pure anger and joy?

He closed his eyes, lost within his thoughts. He slowly stood up, he had to leave this place. If only for a moment even, he had to leave. He had to go, to clear his head and thoughts.

He wiped his face, on his sleeve. He took a deep breath softly. He made the way to his room mirror, he would need to compose himself probably. He remained looking content even at the look of himself.

His eyes were red, bloodshot, and a bit puffy. His lips were in a slight pout, and his fur was in a mess. His chest fur, was misplaced, and his form seemed softly shaky. Something that bothered him the most.

He looked like he wanted to be loved, like a lost puppy on the street. He glared at his own image, and

lightly stuck his tongue out.

He blinked, realizing how childish he was being. He mentally scolded himself, and changed the pout to a frown. The messy fur, could be fixed with a simple brushing later, but his face needed to be washed.

He slowly, started the water, twisting the steel tap. He bit his lip, and carefully, ever so carefully opened the cabinet, fearing it's squeaky hinges. He reached up, grabbing a washcloth. He dipped it into the warm water, gently rubbing his face.

He sighed softly, into the washcloth, pausing for a while. He himself wasn't sure how long he had stayed, but it was less then an hour. He felt calm relaxed, until someone had ot knock on his door. He wanted to groan, at them for breaking into his trance.

He sighed, turning off the now cold water, and setting the wash cloth down. He gazed at his face, no longer red, but his fur was still a mess. He smiled to himself, proud that he managed to clean up without actually doing anything but waiting.

He dragged his feet along the floor, and there was another knock. His brow knitted together, and he let out an annoyed sigh.

He grabbed the handle, and opened the door, not looking at who it was. "What do you want?", He growled eyes opening to meet whoever had annoyingly cut into his trance's. His eyes widened a fraction.

He saw a familiar blue eyes. Icy and usually cold, but the blue looked like they had melted with warmth. He saw the green fur, and the sharp teeth. The leather jacket with flames on the arms. The one hedgehog that caused his heart, to beat faster and clench in sadness.

Scourge the Hedgehog.

He bit his lip, and looked away, as the green one opened his mouth to give an answer. "Your company?" He suggested, smoothly. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossing against that scared chest. Miles felt his heart beat faster, like a drum of some kind.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." He growled at him, narrowering his eyes. He turned away, heading back into his room. "And besides, I was just about to go out." He muttered.

He could hear the green one's footsteps. They became louder with each one, until he felt a pair of strong hands touch his shoulders lightly. "Feisty much?" He joked, flashing that grin of his.

Miles jerked away, and glared at the male. "Just leave Scourge, I'm sure you can go have sex with Fiona now, if you really need to be satisfied." He growled at him, though it broke his heart to say it, it was he was seen as was sex nothing more. Nothing to be loved, nothing to be cher-

"You're better then Fiona…"Scourge said after a long moment, his voice low and slow. Miles blinked a few times.

"What?" It seemed to be the only thing in his vocabulary that he could say at the moment. He turned to face Scourge eyes widen, and his lip being bitten.

Scourge gazed at him. "Do you know what, faker said today?" He asked Miles softly. Faker was the perfect term for Scourge's prime counterpart. He took a step towards the young fox., he leaned down to cup his cheek pulling his face close. "He said 'I hate you'…"He whispered, gazing at the smaller male.

Miles' eyes widened and slowly filled with tears, he gazed up at Scourge. "What? I mean how could that affect this relationship, it's im-" He was cut off, as a thumb came over his lips.

Scourge smiled at him. "You talk to much." He joked weakly, and then pulled them closer together. Never once breaking eye contact. "I love you Miles Prower…"He whispered softly in his ear, before removing the thumb softly and leaning down. Capturing the shocked fox's lips with his own.

The orange fox was now in shock, eyes widening slightly. He felt his heart burst in his chest, nd slowly placed his hands on the jacket. Holding them firmly. He kissed back, tears running down his face.

But he knew the irony that, they were meant to hate eachother. They could only be like this, when their counterparts had a fight or drifted apart. He cried harder realizing that, this fight could only last so long, and then the warmth, the fire everything would disappear. They'd hate eachother, but Miles promised himself one thing:

No matter what, I'll always love that green furred monster of mine, even if we can't see it ourselves

A/N:

Second fanfic done!^^. I might even make this one into a multi-chapter story depending on the reviews. If you think I should, please put it in the review. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
